


A Real Adventure: The Story of a Mountie and a Partnership

by TheMadBlonde



Category: due South
Genre: 2019dsss, Legos, M/M, Other, a real adventure, due South Seekrit Santa Challenge, illustrated story, lego illustrations, the riv - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadBlonde/pseuds/TheMadBlonde
Summary: An illustrated book created for the 2019 due South Seekrit Santa Exchange. Illustrations for the book feature photographs of Lego recreations of characters and scenes from the story, inspired by real and imagined events from the television series due South.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Other(s), Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski, Benton Fraser/Ray Vecchio
Comments: 25
Kudos: 26
Collections: due South Seekrit Santa 2019





	A Real Adventure: The Story of a Mountie and a Partnership

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittKat/gifts).



> Unfortunately, AO3 does not permit embedding of PDF files, the storybook in PDF format is available at [A Real Adventure](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_3-SQJqBQa13YYhUpBhMKbKtAo22bABd/view?usp=drivesdk) if you'd prefer to read it that way.

A Real Adventure: The Story of a Mountie and a Partnership

\-->

  
Story text, page by page:  
Title Page Text: "A Real Adventure: The Story of a Mountie and a Partnership."  
Page Two: Once upon a time, there was a Mountie—that’s short for a member of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police, or RCMP. He first came to Chicago on the trail of the killers of his father, and for reasons that don’t need exploring at this juncture he remained, attached as liaison with the Canadian Consulate.  
Page Three: He lived in a small apartment with his beloved wolf and, occasionally, the ghost of his dad.  
Page Four: He had been taught—and taught himself—always to be strong, brave, honest, and kind. But he was also stubborn, sometimes annoying, and often sad and lonely.  
Page Five: In Chicago he had a best friend who was a Police Detective, and together they solved many crimes, and helped many people, and faced danger at least once a week.  
Page Six: However, for more reasons that don’t need exploring at this juncture, the Detective was called to different work in a different place, and the Mountie was left alone again. Naturally.  
Page Seven: But not for long! A new detective had arrived. He looked different. He talked differently. And even though he tried to convince the Mountie that he was the same, the Mountie knew he WAS different. The New Detective was a poet, a boxer, a dancer, and a good cop. He had a quick temper and low self-esteem, but he was fair and flexible and a good foil for the Mountie. They became Partners.  
Page Eight: The Partner only had one regret. He never went on any kind of real adventure. He did not consider being trapped 200 feet down an ice crevasse a real adventure. He wanted to do something like finding the top of the Nile, or King Tut’s tomb, or dating a supermodel. Or…Franklin.  
Page Nine: Specifically, the hand of Franklin, reaching out for the Beaufort Sea. Sir John Franklin had died looking for the Northwest Passage, and the Mountie and the Partner would now look for him. That would be a REAL adventure! They did have MANY real adventures trying to find the hand…  
Page Ten: …and they FOUND it!! But after all those years, it was kind of sorry-looking, and had obviously been chewed on, possibly by sailors, and was not much of a treasure. So, they left it behind and decided to go on a new adventure, someplace just as far north as they could possibly go…  
Page Eleven: The North Pole! Santa was very happy to see them all and declared the Mountie, the Partner, and the Wolf to be Good Boys. Because they were on his Nice list, he had presents for each of them. There was a red ship, and a green ship, but the best present of all…  
Page Twelve: …was their PARTNERSHIP, which they gave to each other.  
They heard Santa exclaim  
“I’m so glad you could find me.  
Merry Christmas to all,  
And to all,  
Thank you kindly!”

Happy Holidays from Seekrit Santa and her Lego crew.

Extra Special thanks to the Marvelous Mods and especially [Verushka70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70/profile) for much needed technical assistance!

**Author's Note:**

> Descriptions of the books illustrations. Text transcripts are posted after the pages.
> 
> 1\. Cover page illustration: book title and a picture of the Mountie and his Partner as Lego minifigures. The Mountie is handsome with black eyebrows, wearing a traditional red RCMP uniform, complete with flat-brimmed Stetson hat. The Partner has spikey blonde hair, a large grin, stubble, a shoulder holster over a beige shirt, and black jeans with badge on a lanyard.  
> 2\. First story page/Page Two: picture of the Mountie (in full uniform) and his horse, a chestnut Lego with a white blaze and black bridle.  
> 3\. Page Three: picture of the Mountie in his bedroom with his Wolf and his Dad's Ghost (both Lego minifigures). The Mountie is in uniform without the hat, showing his thick black hair. The Wolf is a grey and white Husky/Wolf, and Dad’s Ghost has grey eyebrows and wrinkles, Mountie Stetson, red shirt, and black trousers.  
> 4\. Page Four: picture of the Mountie reading in bed and his Wolf resting his head on the edge of the bed.  
> 5\. Page Five features a picture of the Mountie and his Best Friend (Lego minifigure with brown swept back hair, a medallion, grey suit and white shirt under a grey top coat, and carrying a gun) and the Best Friend's car, a green 1971 Buick Riviera (played by a Matchbox car of the same make and model).  
> 6\. Page Six features a picture of the Mountie (in full uniform) sadly waving goodbye to his Best Friend the Police Detective, who is driving away in his car, The Riv (except that the minifig doesn’t actually fit in the Matchbox so it just shows the rear end of the car).  
> 7\. Page Seven features a picture of the Partner (see cover description and add pistol).  
> 8\. Page Eight features a picture of the Mountie and his Partner trapped in an ice crevasse. The Mountie is wearing a red winter cap with fleece lining and ear flaps, a parka, and mittens. The Partner is wearing a brown winter coat and a grey knit hat. They are standing face to face surrounded by sheer walls of translucent blue ice and solid white snow. There is an ice pick beside the Mountie.  
> 9\. Page Nine features a picture of the Mountie and his Partner on a Lego dog sled, with the Wolf, in front, the Partner seated, and the Mountie standing behind, as they set off to search for a Real Adventure. The Partner has the ice pick, and the Mountie is wearing a large backpack. They are traveling over white Lego snowy ground.  
> 10\. Page Ten features a picture of the Mountie and his Partner and the Wolf, on a snowy beach with a red kayak partly in the blue ocean water. There are walls of ice and mounds of snow, and the frozen blue Hand of Franklin (or what’s left of it) is pointing toward the sea from on top of a snowy boulder.  
> 11\. Page Eleven features a picture of the Mountie and his Partner and the Wolf, at the North Pole, receiving gifts from Santa Claus. The Mountie is holding a green ship in a bottle. The Partner is holding a red ship in a bottle. The Wolf is sniffing a present that looks a lot like a fire hydrant. Santa Clause has a white beard, red suit, and red hat. The dog sled is full of wrapped presents, there is a small evergreen tree and a larger decorated Christmas tree on opposite sides of the picture. In the background is the red and white North Pole with a sign and a wreath. There is a snowman with another wreath, and a string of holiday lights hanging between two other poles.  
> 12\. Page Twelve features a picture of the Mountie and his Partner celebrating their partnership under the mistletoe. The Mountie is back in uniform, sans hat, and the Partner in his tan shirt and shoulder holster. They are standing face to face and touching hands beneath a sprig of mistletoe that is hanging from a red-and-white-striped old-fashioned street lamp. In the background you can see Santa, the North Pole, and the decorated Christmas tree with wrapped presents underneath.  
> End Text:  
> They heard Santa exclaim  
> “I’m so glad you could find me.  
> Merry Christmas to all,  
> And to all,  
> Thank you kindly!”
> 
> Happy Holidays from Seekrit Santa and her Lego crew.


End file.
